battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
undermounted.]]The AN-94 (sometimes called the "Abakan") is an advanced Russian assault rifle. It was made to replace the old AK-74. It uses a very unique mechanism that enables the weapon to fire 2-round bursts with a cyclic speed of 1800 rounds per minute, although the effective rate of fire is much, much lower. This is accomplished by the incorporation of a special recoil mechanism ("blowback shifted pulse") that purportedly delays the recoil until after the second shot is fired. This allows the 5.45x39mm round the AN94 fires to better defeat body armor, which is something the AK-74 cannot do effectively. This feature would also help with ammo conservation and accuracy, similar to the 3-round feature of some assault rifles like the American-made M16A2 Assault Rifle. The AN-94 was the declared successor to the legendary Kalashnikov series of rifles after the 1980s Soviet Military conducted the extensive Project Abakan advanced assault rifle trials. Gennadiy Nikonov's system reportedly outperformed its many remarkable rivals significantly, proving better still than the most advanced Kalashnikov ever, the 'AKB' designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov's son, Viktor Kalashnikov. Thus, the Nikonov AN-94 was commissioned for adoption by the Russian military, with mass production scheduled at the traditional home of the Kalashnikov, the historic Izhmash state factories. However, due to the much more complicated design, higher production costs and reliability being lower than that of the AK-74, the Russian military decided to stick with the AK-74, while the AN-94 was instead only issued to their special forces. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, it can be found on the mission Crossing Over as a collectable. At the very beginning, at Russo-Serdaristani border, it is in one of the houses. In multiplayer, the AN-94 is issued to the Assault kit. The AN-94 is unlocked by either buying the Gold Edition of Battlefield: Bad Company or by reaching the highest rank (Rank 25, General of the Army). It is fully automatic and has the second highest rate of fire, second to the F2000, which is balanced by lower damage. It takes around 10-12 shots to kill an enemy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the AN-94 is very popular in the early parts of the campaign, and comes with a Red Dot Sight, but they can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope. In multiplayer, the AN-94 Abakan requires 28000 points for the Assault class to unlock. In-game, the AN-94 fires in a 2-round burst. Although it fires in 2-round bursts it will fire almost as quickly as the player can pull the trigger, mitigating the limitations of burst mode. While the two-round burst itself does not cause much noticeable recoil, firing rapidly does cause the muzzle to climb quite a bit and so it is advised to fire in slower bursts at longer ranges. The AN-94 is mainly a high damage but slow-firing burst gun. The AN-94 is very effective in any mode, especially when coupled with Magnum Ammo. Its high accuracy and handling help in long-range engagements. By this point in the Assault weapon tree, the user will most likely equip an ACOG sight instead of using the iron sights which are very hard to use at long range. Having effectiveness at all ranges, this weapon is very popular and often frowned upon due to ease of use. The weapon is very useful at countering snipers, due to its higher rate of fire & relative accuracy in comparison to most sniper rifles. It is not advisable to use it in close quarters however, as it cannot be fired as rapidly as automatic weapons or the M16, although, the AN-94 can be used at close quarters to some extent. Because of the most recent patch, all of the assault rifles were being patched to increase base damage, including this gun, making this gun now one of, if not the most powerful assault rifle in the game. Trivia *The weapon is portrayed in game extremely incorrectly. In real life the burst allows 2 bullets to hit the same target, because the recoil is felt after the second bullet is released from the chamber, due to it's delayed recoil system. When firing the gun in full-auto, the first 2 rounds come out at 1800rpm, then subsequent rounds are fired at 600rpm, though automatic fire is impossible in-game. *Strangely, in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 most Russian riflemen use the AN-94. It would be highly unlikely that a soldier would come across so many AN-94s as they are produced in very limited numbers, therefore only elite and special forces units would be equipped with the AN-94. Gallery AN-94_Reloading.jpg|The AN-94 being reloaded in Battlefield: Bad Company Bfbc2game-20100407-0041326.jpg|The AN-94 with a red dot sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 700px-AN94BC2.JPG|AN-94 with Red Dot sight and GP-30, Bad Company 2, Arica Harbor Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company